1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of luminous semiconductor device. With the recombination of holes and electrons in semiconductor of a luminous layer in the LED, the luminous layer therein generates photons and emits light. Since the wavelength of the light emitted from the LED is limited by the semiconductor materials, light mixing technology can be applied to generate a light of a specific wavelengths.
The light with the specific wavelength can be obtained by mixing different light emitting diodes that respectively emit light with different wavelengths. For example, the blue, the red, and the green light can be mixed to obtain white light. The white light, however, may be unsatisfied if the blue, the red, and the green light emitting diodes are not mixed uniformly, which reduces the quality of light emitting diode device.